


К морю

by fandom Vanya Vanya and the World 2020 (fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World), fedor_serenkiy



Series: Низкорейтинговые миди [6]
Category: Hip Hop RPF, Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Friendship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World/pseuds/fandom%20Vanya%20Vanya%20and%20the%20World%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fedor_serenkiy/pseuds/fedor_serenkiy
Summary: На пороге великих открытий Малыш Фаллен, сын мюмлы, встречает Охру из охр. Смогут ли они, вооруженные спицей для вязания, противостоять коварным врагам?Камео Славы и Овсянкина прилагаются.
Relationships: Fallen MC | Ivan Svetlo/Охра | Johnny Rudeboy
Series: Низкорейтинговые миди [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853542
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	К морю

**Глава первая, где три начала**

Охруша закрыл рот, глаза, заткнул нос и одно ухо, второе за недостатком лап закрыть не получилось. Он надеялся, что хемуль-надзиратель не заметит, пойдет искать его куда-то в другое место. Но запах прокисшего молока и шарканье оповестили о крушении этих самых надежд.  
– Я знаю, что ты здесь, нарушитель.  
Хемуль наклонился, схватив его за волосы, вытащил и поставил перед собой.  
– Тебе предписывается прослушивание воспитательной беседы, пройдем, нарушитель.  
И он поволок Охрушу из темных казарм в свой кабинет.  
– Только попробуй нанести ущерб инвентарю.

Здесь царил порядок: каждая бумажечка, каждая кнопочка имела свое место, личные дела, учеты и переучеты разложены по цветам. Два кресла, одно хемулю, другое посетителям, и прибитая к полу табуретка для воспитанников приюта.  
Охра сел на указанную табуретку и схватился за ножки для устойчивости: он не касался ногами пола.  
Хемуль достал из рядов папок одну, синего цвета, полистал ее, хмыкая, и раскрыл перед Охрушей.  
На развороте рисунок нарушителя в полный рост, описание изъятой одежды, самого преступления.  
– За совершенное правонарушение на совершеннолетних  
налагается крупное наказание. Но поскольку ты к ним не относишься, нарушитель, живи себе в приюте и исправляйся.  
– Но я же просто испугался. Я не нарочно.  
– Вот именно, а тебе запрещается испытывать испуг, нарушитель, и  
вообще терять спокойное состояние духа. Посмотри на свое ужасное  
преступление.  
Хемуль достал из ящика стола еще одну картинку. С минуту Охруша глядел на нее, сполз с табуретки и выбежал из кабинета. Хемуль-надзиратель аккуратно вложил рисунок с мертвой филифьонкой в папку.  
Охруша не вернулся под кровать. Он, как прилежный воспитанник, лег на нее и сложил руки на груди.  
В голове рычало чудовище, убившее филифьонку. И сейчас Охруша перематывал его цепью.

***

Славка-завирушка только прилетел в Суоми и раздумывал, стоит ли начинать постройку гнезда или отложить это на потом. Встретиться с Овсяночкой, хорошо повеселиться. Вспоминая, как они в прошлом году чудно попели, покурили трубку, он склонялся ко второму варианту. Гнездо, высиживание яиц – это все успеется. Славка пока еще молод, незачем раньше времени отягощать себя обязательствами. 

Кто-то внизу шел по тропинке и насвистывал похоронный марш. 

Охра тоже никуда не спешил, тем более в приют, на кровать, идеально подогнанную под рост хемуля, но слишком короткую для него. Особенно Охра не хотел возвращаться сегодня, когда его не взяли в оркестр. Он нарочно медленно переставлял ноги, стараясь не думать о том, что, по всей видимости, пойдет на завод работать. Как все эти ужасные хемули. Провалился.  
Охра решил заглянуть перед сном в библиотеку, отвлечься от мыслей и расстройств.  
Библиотека в приюте очень-очень маленькая, сложно найти здесь что-то интересное, он пробовал. Книги по садоводству, по разведению кабачков, по филателии и юриспруденции. Книга Снорка “Мелодии и песенки”, которую Охра перечитывал вновь и вновь, была сворована и припрятана у него под матрацем. Так что Охра хотел посидеть в своем уголке и подумать. На столе, за которым обычно хемули клеили марки, лежала новая книга. Охра тут же ее схватил, и, оглядываясь по сторонам, спрятал за пазуху. На коричневом переплете золотыми буквами было выведено: "Обычаи охр и легенды”. 

***

– Носа больше не высуну, и не приходите и не уговаривайте. Я на  
все эти уговорки только фыркну.  
Малыш Фаллен репетиционно зафырчал, так что шерстка у него на подбородке задрожала. Пикник не задался: зачем сочинять песенку, если никто его не хочет слушать? Мю прямо сказала, что ей это не интересно. Мюмла сделала вид, но когда ее стали экзаменовать, отправила Фаллена следить за другими малышами. А каждому известно, как Малыши Фаллены ненавидят заботиться о ком-то. Конечно же, Фаллен ни секунды этим не занимался: поставил двух малышей драться за бутерброды с лососем и был таков.  
Фаллен досчитал до ста тридцати четырех, пособирал подол. Время шло, никто не приходил.  
Он приставил ушко к стенке кастрюли, под которой прятался, и прислушался: обычные лесные звуки, никаких зовущих его криков. И что они, не тоскуют и не скучают? Вздохнул и приподнял кастрюльку за край.  
На поляне было пусто.  
– Кажется, твои родственники воспользовались случаем и сбежали, –  
сказал себе Малыш Фаллен и засмеялся. Позлорадствовать над собой, что может быть чудесней?  
Светило солнышко, щебетали вьюрки. Злость и обиду на родственников можно отложить в сторону – в конце концов, не он пропустил отличную песенку про пауков и дикобразов. Он им еще это припомнит, а теперь его ждут приключения. Все те жуткие истории, которые рассказывала ему мама, ждали его где-то там, где озеро переходит в реку.  
Скатился на кастрюльке с пригорка, оглядел примятую траву и остатки костерка: ни одного бутерброда, эх. Мюмла и малыши наверняка уже вернулись домой, но его, Малыша Фаллена, им ждать не стоит. Толкая кастрюльку перед собой, он пересек поляну, окунул нос в прохладную воду озера и остановился передохнуть. Июльское синее-синее небо над головой и облачка, хочется подплыть к ним и нырнуть с головой. Кстати, облака похожи на манную кашу. Он высунул язык, но лизнул только воздух.  
Живот замяукал. Кажется, пора браться за дело всерьез и сразить парочку врагов на обед. Фаллен покопался в карманах: веревоки, пуговички, игрушка на случай, если он встретит котенка. Опа, опа! Он достал спицу для вязания и огляделся по сторонам. Пока жертв не было видно, но он их еще найдет.  
На ветке сидел Славка-завирушка. Малыш Фаллен точно бы с ним сразился, если бы Славка не пел так красиво и не было бы жалко его прерывать. Грибов не обнаружилось, даже поганок для врагов. Покружив, Фаллен уткнулся носом в заросли черники, наколол пару ягод на спицу, представляя, что синий сок – это кровь благородных врагов, и отправил их в рот. Подтащил кастрюльку и стал её наполнять, одну ягоду в рот, одну про запас, одну в рот, одну про запас.  
Что-то промелькнуло перед носом Фаллена и схватило черничину, за которой он нагнулся. Малыш Фаллен вздрогнул и обернулся. Некто подкрался так тихо, что он даже не успел выхватить спицу.  
Охра в черном балахоне, в розовых ботинках хмуро разглядывал Фаллена.  
– Это моя черника, я буду мстить!  
Малыш Фаллен совладал с возмущением и теперь тыкал Охру спицей. Он хотел, конечно, воткнуть её наглецу в глаз, но доставал только до плеча.  
"Мама бы не одобрила нападение на охр, они приходятся какими-то дальними родственниками", – промелькнула мысль, но он быстро от нее отмахнулся.  
– Прости, ты, кажется, сын мюмлы?  
– А ты, кажется, вор черники, дядь?  
– Помочь?  
– Да, помоги. Только, дядь, мог бы ты улыбнуться? Прибереги-ка свою серьезную рожу для кого-то другого.  
Охра попытался изобразить нечто, на что Малыш Фаллен махнул рукой, и они принялись за работу.  
Кастрюля и животики были заполнены, тяжело дыша, они растянулись на земле.  
– Тут рядом моя палатка, доползти бы, – пробормотал Охра.  
– Мне тоже надо чернику припрятать, пока кто-то на нее не позарился.  
– Я только помог, а мы, охры, существа самостоятельные и независимые, наш путь печален и одинок, и нам следует расстаться. – На этом моменте Охра вздохнул, то ли от тяжести пути, то ли от тяжести в животе.  
– Так дело не пойдет! Ты, дядь, думал, что легко от меня отделаешься? Ты теперь обязан донести меня до своей палатки, напоить кофе и выкурить со мной трубку. Во-первых, я твой четвероюродный брат, а во-вторых, ты съел мою чернику. – Голос Малыша Фаллена, возможно, звучал расслабленнее, чем обычно. Для убедительности пришлось ткнуть Охру в живот.  
– Хорошо. Но потом ты же уйдешь, чтобы мой путь оставался печальным и одиноким?  
– Да, конечно, – соврал Фаллен.  
Добрались они тяжело для Охры и медленно для Малыша Фаллена.  
– Я что-то притомился, давай еще перекусим. – Фаллен отпустил кастрюльку, которую нес, пока его нес Охра. Потом он окинул взглядом спутника:  
– Ну или я буду руководить, потому что ты выглядишь как тот, кто умеет готовить исключительно геркулесовую кашу. 

Пришло время пояснить, что и мюмлы, и охры совершенно отрицают расписания и часы. Время делится у них на утро, когда светло, вечер, когда темно, но не хочется спать, и ночь, когда ярче всего звёзды на небе. И мюмлы, и охры почти никогда не сходятся на том, что именно сейчас. Впрочем, что тем, что другим это не важно. Главное, что при таком раскладе невозможно опоздать.

Провозились они с готовкой порядочно времени, по словам Охры. Разделались со всем в два счёта, просто кто-то слишком медленно выполнял указания, как это определил Малыш Фаллен. Но по наблюдениям обоих, овсяные оладушки вышли на славу. Горячие, сладкие, очень молочные. Особенно они были хороши с черникой, которую Фаллен зачем-то всыпал даже в кофе.

Охра с Фалленом грелись у костра и облизывали пальцы, Малыш Фаллен решился нарушить уютное молчание:  
– Куда и откуда ты идешь, дядь?  
– К морю. Пишут, утром оно спит, покрытое розовым покрывалом. Ночью горит бирюзовыми огнями. Там поют и танцуют звери, разные другие существа. Можно присоединиться к ним. Если ты перетанцуешь морского конька и найдешь Морскую Королеву, то сможешь стать морским королем. Жить под водой, получить личную треску в слуги.  
– И ты хочешь им стать?  
– Нет, – очень быстро сказал Охра, так что Фаллен ему, конечно, не поверил. – А сам ты куда направляешься?  
– С тобой, раз представляется такая возможность. Если по пути мы найдем, с кем подраться, то еще лучше.  
– Нет-нет, так не пойдет. Взять тебя с собой я никак не могу.  
– И теперь ты меня прогонишь? – Фаллен попытался сделать мордочку, как можно жалобнее, внутренне закипая. Только он может решать, с кем быть и с кем оставаться, а не всякие нелепые Охруши с печальными глазами. Увидев, что его метод не возымел никакого эффекта, Фаллен перешел к другим техникам.  
– Что ж, зато больше никто у меня не позаимствует чернику. Ты иди спать, значит, в свою теплую хорошую палатку и оставляй бедного Малыша одного в лесу.  
Охра, все так же глядя, кивнул и махнул рукой.  
– Правда, спасибо тебе. Мне нужно поступать правильно.  
Малыш Фаллен некоторое время смотрел на догорающий костер и видел коньков, рыбешек, горящих медуз. Потом он, придерживая подол платья, прокрался к палатке, огляделся по сторонам, залез в предбанничек, прислушался к храпу Охруши и кое-что сделал.

**Глава вторая, в которой Охра играет с призраком**

Река не была крупной. Не были также её воды буйными. Но тем не менее она гордилась собой, так как начиналась не от какого-нибудь ручейка, а от озера и бежала к настоящему морю. Что, заметим, немаловажная деталь. Сейчас воды реки, вдоль которой держал путь Охра, ползли синими змеями. А там, дальше, вместе с уклоном холмов, они разбегались, ускорялись и вдруг, разветвляясь на несколько потоков, врывались в море.

Кстати, Охров рюкзак кажется тяжелее, чем накануне. Дело в жарком солнце? Охра поднес к губам окарину – может, грустная мелодия успокоит и примирит его с реальностью? Он извлек пару ноток и услышал фырканье.  
"Странное явление, – подумал Охра, – окарина засорилась?"  
– Тау-уууоу-ммммм, – запела окарина.  
– И в детстве я так хотел кота, – заорали откуда-то сзади.  
Охра, не прерывая игру, обернулся – никого.  
– Имел успех, но хотел кота.  
Охра пожал плечами: если этот кто-то желает остаться неизвестным, но не против музицирования, так тому и быть.  
– Давай что-то более абстрактное. Про то, какой я страшный и ужасный, например. Почему ты поешь о своих житейских проблемах? – Нет, – ответили сзади.  
– Может, ты согласно на песенку без слов?  
И окарина пела, а некто издавал странные звуки и выкрикивал неизвестные слова.  
Охра даже остановился на прогалине и зажмурил глаза.  
– Я устал, давай я перекушу, а ты будешь петь? Если у тебя нет тела, то тебе не нужно есть.  
– Погоди, погоди, ты не должен так делать! Ты вышел два часа назад и уже проголодался? И какой тогда у охр путь грустный, если они все время останавливаются поесть?  
– Думаешь? – Охра вздохнул. – Возможно, ты прав, но мне надо утешиться, я и так лишился спутника.  
Он скинул рюкзак и открыл его.  
Сверху, в подозрительно знакомой кастрюльке, лежала черника. Охра вытащил её и получил укол спицей в палец. Он отскочил подальше.  
– Я ни в чем не виноват, а еду мы сейчас сами наловим.  
Малыш Фаллен был ужасно лохматый и такой же ужасно живой. Он подпрыгивал, сжимая спицу в руке, и глаза его горели. В его шерстке на подбородке были крошки, возможно, от галет. Охре захотелось их вытряхнуть.  
– А куда ты дел консервы?  
– Скормил ежикам, они пришли ночью и шипели как ненормальные.  
– Все шесть консервов? Овсянку ты по ветру разметал, я так понимаю.  
– Вообще-то да, и ежей было много, а я один и маленький. А теперь ты улыбаешься?  
– Нет, не улыбаюсь.  
– Как знаешь, зато я оставил кофе. Вот, теперь ты точно улыбаешься!  
– Нет. – Охра уселся на траву и отвернулся.  
– Пошли со мной, будешь добывать эту самую еду.

Никто не умеет так ловить рыбу, как это делают мюмлы. Им нравится долго ждать и внезапно хватать ее зазевавшуюся, верхним миром залюбовавшуюся. Они это делают с особым азартом, увлеченные, скалятся и шипят. Ловля рыбы – одно из немногих занятий, которое мюмлы не пытаются скинуть на кого-то другого, потому что не считают это работой, а лишь удовольствием.  
Впрочем, Малыш Фаллен полагал, что иногда любое дело, даже приносящее радость, можно спихнуть на другого. Нет ничего полезнее для души, чем безделье.  
На восьмой рыбешке Фаллен решил остановиться. Он собрал улов в газету, положил веточку можжевельника, растущего неподалеку, и направился к костру, где над кофе колдовал Охруша. Он мычал себе под нос очередную мелодию, пританцовывал и, казалось, пребывал в хорошем расположении духа. Фаллен кивнул и присоединился к танцам Охруши, решив не указывать на несовместимость подобных занятий и печального пути.  
Из черники Малыш Фаллен придумал сварить соус, а рыбу запечь на углях.  
– Нужно соорудить плот. – Охруша достал из кармана балахона книгу в коричневом переплете “Обычаи охр и легенды”, погладил ее и открыл заложенную дубовым листиком страницу.  
– Вот тут сказано, как это правильно делается: нам потребуются пара часов, лапы, веревка и…  
– Ель, чтобы повиснуть на ней. Почему мы должны путешествовать на плоту? И я не доверяю таким книжкам. Тут не указано “Обычаи мюмл и легенды”.  
– Я сам все сделаю, не волнуйся, а ты ложись и командуй.  
Охруша как-то слишком быстро понял истинную причину возмущения Фаллена.

Заняло ли построение больше двух часов или нет, ни Фаллен, ни Охра ответить бы не смогли по известным причинам. Впрочем, оба сошлись на мысли, что шло оно слишком долго и надо перекусить оставшейся рыбой на дорожку.  
– Испытаем плот и найдем место для ночевки, – бодрился Охруша. – И если что, у охр в темноте горят глаза, как и у вас, кажется.  
– Угу, я заметил. А еще охры отличаются слабоумием.  
Охруша держал шест и периодически отталкивался им от дна, чтобы предотвратить столкновение с корягами. Делал он это крайне нервно. Лапы его дрожали, и он хмурился, посматривая на Малыша Фаллена, певшего песенку и державшего на вытянутой руке жука с усищами длиннее самого жука.  
– Зачем ты взял его? Я же и на твою компанию не соглашался, а ты тут устраиваешь какое-то массовое путешествие.  
Малыш фыркнул, почесал бородку и проникновенно обратился к жуку:  
– Дружище, наш компаньон абсолютно сумасшедший: он делает то, что не хочет делать, и идет куда-то не потому, что хочет туда идти. Может быть, он и не охра вовсе.  
Мюмлы лучше всего на свете умеют бить по больным точкам. Непонятно порой, как они эти точки находят, но факт остается фактом. Страшно обидеть малыша или мюмлу, если вы не толстокожий хемуль, а страшнее всего – обидеть Малыша Фаллена, который даже родных может довести, при желании, до слез. Впрочем, к этому оружию мюмлы прибегают в крайних случаях. Сваливать работу на обиженного затруднительно.  
На Охру это простое высказывание произвело удивительный эффект: он еще больше побледнел и затрясся, замахнулся на Фаллена шестом, но не удержался и свалился в воду. Вместе с Охрушей, конечно же, свалились и Малыш Фаллен, и все их вещи. Один только жук расправил крылья и, ловя усищами потоки воздуха, улетел. Фаллен, злой и отплевывающийся, больше похожий на мокрую крысу, вынырнул, схватил рюкзак Охры и потянул его к берегу. Он все плыл и оборачивался на место крушения, а Охра не появлялся. Тогда с ругательствами он отбросил рюкзак в сторону берега, понадеявшись, что далеко его не унесет, и стал грести обратно. Прямо на середине реки он заметил полы черного балахона и пузырьки воздуха. Малыш Фаллен нырнул и захватил Охрушу за капюшон. Им очень повезло, что течение не было сильным, Охра не помогал – даже на мелком месте, где и Фаллен доставал до дна, он продолжал висеть мертвым грузом. Кое-как, используя систему рычагов, Малыш Фаллен вытащил его, перевернул на бок и постучал по спине.  
Охруша судорожно дышал, и глаза его были полны ужаса. Рядом валялся рюкзак с вещами и кофе! Кофе в жестяной банке сохранился. Малыш Фаллен огляделся: берега тут ниже, и это все ещё лес, только уже смешанный, а не хвойный. Смеркается, нужно поскорее привести этого в чувство и ставить палатку. Благо Малыш Фаллен заметил сухую осинку, а у Охруши завалялись охотничьи спички.  
– Ты не умеешь плавать. Почему ты вообще решил, что плот – это хорошая идея?  
Охруша все еще молча дрожал и смотрел в огонь; без балахона, со слипшейся шерстью, он казался такой же крысой, как Фаллен, но побольше. И Малышу Фаллену стало его жалко. Мюмлы никогда не просят прощения, потому что мюмлы никогда не чувствуют вины, но на душе у Малыша Фаллена все равно было как-то нехорошо. Он погладил бок Охруши:  
– Сейчас выпьем кофе и ляжем спать, только я теперь не в рюкзаке, а ты не в спальнике. Из него сейчас только пить.  
Охруша слабо кивнул, погладил лапу Малыша Фаллена в благодарность, и у того приятно замурчало в животе. Странно это все: никогда Фаллен раньше так не привязывался к другим зверям, не был готов терпеть чужие глупости. Впрочем, отметив эту странность, он не стал долго размышлять. Фаллен не привык себе что-то запрещать. С ним происходили вещи, а он в процессе ловил рыбу и тыкал врагов спицей. 

В ту ночь никто не замерз и не простудился. Они вскипятили в кастрюльке воду и как можно теснее прижимались к ней и друг к другу во сне. Охруша до конца дня не разговаривал, но выглядел гораздо спокойнее. 

**Глава третья, где Фаллен и Охруша находят дом и поют**

– Я запутался в масштабах и, кажется, эта речка совсем короткая. Так что если мы сегодня сплавимся на плоту снова, то должны уже к вечеру быть у моря.  
Фаллен нашел Охрушу у костра с утренним кофе и книгой в руке.  
– Да погоди же, ты правда не умеешь плавать, глупый зверь. А больше я тебя не вытащу, если уж сам так стремишься потонуть.  
В этот момент Малыш Фаллен заметил, что за деревьями что-то белеет. Он прервался, накинул на себя просохшее платье, проверил наличие спицы и ринулся вперед.  
Открытие все же он сделает в одиночку.  
Белел маленький домик с голубой, почти выцветшей крышей. Понятно было, что домик пустой, но совершенно прекрасно сохранившийся. Вокруг все заросло. Поспешившему вслед Охре пришлось продираться сквозь заросли кустарников, прыгать по крапиве и тащить Фаллена на плечах. В деревянные рамы под цвет крыши тем не менее были вставлены окна, а на двери висел колокольчик, в который Охруша зачем-то позвонил.  
– Нет, мы просто делаем так. – Малыш Фаллен резко открыл дверь, задев нос Охры, забежал внутрь и тут же крикнул:  
– Здесь есть кровать, мы наконец нормально приляжем, и стол, и плита, и даже удочка. На рыбалку пойдем.  
– А еда?  
– Заходи, дядь, не знаю по поводу еды, но я нашел лестницу в погреб.  
Когда-то тут жили рыбак с женой. Пока Фаллен фыркал из погреба, Охра разглядывал фото над кроватью. Он, высокий, рыжебородый, голубоглазый, и она, русая, состоящая из одних округлостей, держались за руки. У их ног сеть с попавшей туда сельдью.  
В этой комнате спали, готовили, ели, варили кофе. На окне стояла кофейная чашка, в которую поместили чертополох, выкрашенный серебряной краской. Охра заметил листок бумаги под ней. Чернила выцвели, и ему пришлось всматриваться, чтобы разобрать написанное.

И завтра на сегодня, день как будто бы вчерашний,  
Мы похожи не похожи, то так, а то иначе,  
Положу под одеяло на прощание письмо,  
А я решил задачку, на душе опять Светло.

Подлые, тёмные воды примут меня,  
Когда за окном наливная луна, за окном наливная луна.  
Милая, не встретимся боле,  
Спущусь на самое дно проклятого моря. 

А Мия чайкой летит над водой,  
Любимого Таави давненько уж ждёт,  
Ползают моллюски, растет трын-трава.  
Поймёшь в чем дело, путник, или двинешь не туда? Не туда. 

Охра хотел было засунуть листок себе в карман на всякий случай, но в дверь постучали.  
– Вы незаконные проникатели, нарушители.  
В окне мелькнула морда хемуля, ну кому еще пришло бы в голову так разговаривать? Охра попятился и нырнул под стол, даже хорошо, что в этот момент Фаллен не видит его. Почувствовав хемулевые запахи, Охра старался глубже дышать, его мутило, а хемуль тем временем повернулся спиной и наклонился к двери, ведущей в подвал.  
– Вылезайте сейчас же. Вам положено возложение наказания!  
– Дядь, а ты кто такой? – Фаллен раздраженно высунул мордочку. – Мы тут, вообще-то, домик осматриваем.  
– Давай спускайся и своего друга тоже зови, его надо вернуть в приют, а тебе, – Хемуль проверил в записной книжке, – за такое предписывается лишение свободы на пятнадцать часов.  
Малыш Фаллен тем временем увидел Охрушу под столом, сморщил нос и фыркнул так, как только он умеет.  
– Хорошо, дядь, мы уйдем и делай с домиком, что тебе заблагорассудится.  
В этот момент произошло сразу несколько вещей. Хемуль вздохнул и схватил Фаллена за шиворот. Охра выскочил из-под стола и толкнул хемуля что было сил. Фаллен вонзил свои маленькие острые зубки в изгиб держащей его руки.  
Хемуль покачнулся, взвыл и на секунду отпустил Малыша Фаллена – и этой секунды было ребятам достаточно, чтобы схватиться за руки и побежать.  
– Нарушитель, тебе запрещено с кем-то водиться, до добра это тебя не доведет.  
Они бежали и бежали через лес, пока вой хемуля-надзирателя не затих. Тогда они припали к земле, восстанавливая дыхание.  
– Как же наши кофе и еда? Ужасный зануда этот хемуль.  
Охруша, чуть задыхаясь, стал объяснять:  
– Главное – убежали, вернуться мы можем и потом. Я знаю этого хемуля и знаю, что он будет делать. Он сначала посидит там и подождет нас, а потом вернется в приют.  
– Но мы не завтракали толком, дядь. И вернуться к своим вещам мы не можем?  
– Я все понимаю, ну давай потерпим и подождем чуть-чуть.  
И они ждали, Фаллен расстроенно лежал и смотрел на бабочек с цветочками, а Охруша расхаживал из стороны в сторону. Потом он остановился, сощурил глаза и начал играть на окарине, и притоптывать, и стучать по березке в такт. Фаллен лежал, поджав губы, Охра очень серьезно посмотрел на него, продолжая свистеть.  
В конце концов Фаллен прыснул:  
– Ты издеваешься! – Охра кивнул, но сам он долго не продержался. И вскоре оба катались по траве, хохоча, пока Малыш Фаллен не остановился и уже серьезно не посмотрел на Охрушу:  
– Давай правда играть. Музыкант не должен быть голодным, но что нам остается. – И он запел про солнечный день, про то, как они устали, про ужасного надзирателя и про кофе, что остался на полянке. И Охруша играл свою любимую из грустных мелодий.  
Хорошо, что мюмлы не считают нужным объяснять свое поведение. Если бы Малышу Фаллену пришлось обсуждать с кем-то причины своей уступчивости, ему пришлось бы описывать печальные голубые глаза Охруши, то, как он дует щеки, играя на окарине. И говорить, что это совершенно особый случай. Разве вы не понимаете?  
А тем временем к ним стали вылезать разные звери: белки, мыши, малыши, хомсы и мисы. Славка-завирушка и Овсяночка внимательно смотрели на Малыша. Приполз еж с семейством и стал ворчать, всякие шумят, мешают отдыхать. Охре даже показалось, что между деревьев промелькнула и скрылась девушка с зелеными волосами. Подползла козявка и тоненьким голоском попросила сыграть песенку для другой такой же козявки, но еще меньше.  
– Она любит песни про цветы.  
Охруша кивнул и добавил одуванчиковых ноток в свою мелодию, но Малыш Фаллен, конечно, не мог смолчать:  
– Сосны, ели, перед вами выступают Малыш Фаллен ака сын Мюмлы и Охруша ака зубастый монстр. Первый и последний концерт, кроты в норах подпевают, птички помогают. До первых сумерек и рези в животе. В уплату приносим бутерброды с сыром. – Он огляделся в поисках козявки. – Хорошо, эта козявка освобождается как первый клиент. Но вы слышите: бутерброды с ветчиной, курага. Суп! Кстати, у нас есть песни про суп.  
Охруша закатил глаза и мотнул головой Фаллену: переходи, мол, к делу.  
Нельзя сказать, что их закормили до смерти, для этого потребовалось бы очень много еды. Но тележка бутербродов и пара тарелок сырного супа уютно покоились в их желудках. Сами они, чрезвычайно довольные, сидели у костра, держали корзиночку пряников и смотрели на горящие огни.  
– Думаю, хемуль ушел, пора возвращаться.  
– Согласен, никто так и не принес нам кофе. Тут, конечно, замечательно, и мы сможем сюда вернуться. Да?  
В сумерках они подобрались к палатке с вещами, забрали кофе и дошли до дома, на цыпочках прошмыгнули к окну, прислушались, поднялись по лестнице. Только их глаза светились в темноте зеленым и красным цветом.  
Малыш Фаллен первый спустился в погреб и позвал Охрушу:  
– Лезь ко мне, тут есть нечто поинтереснее кофе.  
– Только осторожно со ступеньками! – крикнул он, когда нога Охруши уже соскользнула. Охруша повис руками на лестнице. – Теперь ты можешь просто отпустить их, я пододвинул мешки с зерном. Главное, сгруппируйся.  
Охруша закрыл глаза на всякий случай и прыгнул.  
Малыш зажег свечу.  
– Твои брови в паутине. – Охра нагнулся к нему и снял то, что смог.  
– Что же ты о мелочах, дядь. Смотри, что я нашел. – Охра проследил взглядом за пальцем Малыша Фаллена и открыл рот. Полочки были заставлены бутылками с домашним вином.  
“Это Мия наготовила”, – подумал Охра.  
– Осталось найти еды к нему. Например, вот в той бочке есть варенье, надеюсь, оно в порядке. А еще наши прянички.  
– Давай.  
Варенье они, в конечном счете, решили не пробовать – кто знает, как давно оно тут лежит. Вино хорошо сохранилось и, наверное, даже стало лучше. Охра с Малышом Фалленом разместились наверху, уселись за стулья и потихоньку пили, заедая пряничками.  
– Спасибо Мие и Таави, – в этот раз вслух сказал Охра и пояснил:  
– Они здесь жили, на подоконнике лежит стишок про них.  
– Может быть, нам тоже здесь остаться? Тут так уютно. Сможем давать концерты в лесу, Славку-завирушку возьмем.  
Охра, не отвечая, взялся за бутылку с вином.  
– Нет, ну я понимаю, что ты должен быть одиноким и печальным, – Малыш Фаллен икнул, – почему?  
– Потому что должен, иначе из меня вырвется чудовище.  
– Какое?  
– Погоди. Если тебе так уж интересно, я объясню, и ты поймешь, почему я не могу остаться!  
Охруша, пошатываясь, махая руками, вышел из дома, оставив Фаллена наедине с вином, которое было клюквенным. Фаллен, вспомнив, что именно еж им в конце концов притащил эти прянички, фыркнул, прочитал стишок про Мию и Таави и еще раз фыркнул. В мире ежей новости летят быстрее птиц. Возможно, это благодарность за консервы, что Фаллен скормил ежиному роду.  
Охруша бережно прижимал к груди ту самую книгу, в которой вычитал о построении плота. От воды ее страницы завились и напоминали Малышу Фаллену вермишель.  
– Смотри, это она. Давай объясню тебе, пока моя голова прочистилась на воздухе и я не успел снова опьянеть.  
– Валяй. – Малыш Фаллен махнул рукой на стул и приготовился слушать.

**Глава четвертая, с рассказом Охруши и другими событиями**

– После того как я нашел ее в библиотеке, прочитал, я стал собирать рюкзак. Охрам не подходит жить с хемулями.  
Он взял бутылку с вином и отпил за раз половину.  
–Я прочитал легенду о короле. Представлял море и себя там. Шел по лесу, стараясь ни с кем не знакомиться, я даже котенка не подобрал. Он, между прочим, жалобно мяучил. Но чудовище, а потом ещё ты прилип. Совсем тяжко стало. Что делать теперь?  
Охруша стремительно пьянел и говорил все жалобнее, он отвернулся в сторону и стал тереть глаза.  
– Прекрати. – Малыш Фаллен не выдержал.  
Он встал из-за стола и обнял Охрушу.  
– Про чудовище я вообще ничего не понял. Но котенка, конечно, зря не взял.  
Стоя, Малыш Фаллен как раз оказывался на одном уровне с сидящим Охрушей.  
– Я очень пьян, – с этими словами Фаллен чмокнул Охрушу в нос.  
– Нет, ты не понимаешь.  
Потом они лежали на кровати, и Малыш Фаллен сквозь сон слышал, как Охруша встает, лезет по лестнице, ругается. И надо бы его остановить, но Фаллен слишком устал и слишком много выпил. Стук двери.

Охра наконец перестал бояться, он принял решение. Он дошел до места всего за какие-то час или два. Охры не знают часов. Там, на берегу, где река поглощалась морем, увидел танцующих и поющих существ. Это совсем не было похоже на их с Малышом песни, они были как будто из другого мира. Почему как будто? Да они и были из подводных краев, где шелестели водоросли, звенели кораллы. И Охра, как в сказке, присоединился к морским конькам и осьминогам, танцевавшим на берегу, и достал свою окарину, и начал играть, и играл, и звуки окарины вплетались в эти неземные песни. Охру подхватили на руки и закружили-завертели. А потом он увидел Королеву, прекрасную, с огромными ледяными глазами, цветными волосами, которые причесывали рыбы-гребни. Платье ее было сшито из сверкающей чешуи. Королева засмеялась, но в ее смехе не было ничего живого, она протянула Охре свиток.  
– Подпиши это, и ты будешь жить вечно в подводном царстве и будешь Морским Королем.  
Охра поскорее схватился за протянутое писцом-сомом перо, черкнул в свитке. Она снова засмеялась и пригласила его в свою жемчужную карету.  
– Я знаю, ты не умеешь плавать, но пусть тебя это больше не тревожит.  
В карету были впряжены разноцветные морские коньки. Чем дальше они спускались под воду, тем чудеснее становилось вокруг. Медузы сменились косяками рыб, Охра даже увидел короля сельдей, за ними неторопливо прогуливающихся рыб-удильщиков с огоньками. На дне ползали раки и осьминожки, цвели подводные цветы. Преображалась и Морская Королева, она сияла все ярче, Охра только заметил, какие ее волосы длинные, они уже вылезали в окна и струились за каретой шлейфом, они меняли цвет, переливались.  
– Сейчас приплывем к замку, и ты сможешь приступить к работе, – сказала Королева. – Твой предшественник совсем ее запустил. Предстоит славно потрудиться.  
– Так я должен буду еще и работать?  
– Конечно, ты под этим подписался. – Королева достала свиток и ткнула в одну из строчек.  
– Ты же король, короли работают.  
Карета остановилась у замка из песка. Только замок совсем не был похож на те куличики, что дети строят на пляже. Песок здесь был разноцветный: красный из красного моря, черный из черного и даже желтый. Был тут и черный блестящий песок, полученный из упавших с неба метеоритов.  
– Не бойся, тебя проводит кальмар-камердинер.  
Парик кальмара, украшенный ракушками и стеклышками, то и дело цеплялся за люстры, так что они вынуждены были останавливаться и выпутывать его.  
Бумаги когда-то, возможно, умещались на письменном столе, но сейчас занимали треть комнаты. Стопки упирались в потолок. На табуретке в углу рядом с кроватью примостился дедушка. Очень-очень сухой, кажется, можно сжать его в ладони и услышать хруст.  
– Давненько тебя жду, – сказал дедушка.  
– Почему вы такой старый?  
– Видать, успел состариться, пока вы ехали сюда. Да что ты со старшим-то, так неласково. Вопросы задаешь и не приветствуешь. – Дедушка прищурился на опустившего глаза Охру и махнул рукой. – Да ладно, тоже верно, некогда нам. Ты же, конечно, не читал грамоту? – Дедушка хихикнул. – Вот и я не читал тогда, лишь поскорее убежать бы.  
– А вы разве читать умеете?  
– Брюхоногий моллюск! Конечно, я умел, что ты обо мне воображаешь. Больше и рта не раскрывай, тебе в него только есть. И начни пока разбирать эти бумаги, а потом, может, перейдешь в архив номер один, два, три, четыре, пять, девять и так далее.  
Охра вздрогнул. План стать несчастным и одиноким выполнялся, но настолько несчастным? Не вырвется ли его чудовище наружу?  
– Правильно вздыхаешь. Удачи, я тебя сегодня сопровожу до коронации и тогда уйду к жене. Пятьдесят лет ее не видел, заклюет меня.  
– Погодите, а от чего вы сбежали-то?  
– Вот покумекай, разговаривать тебе ближайшие осемь часиков не с кем. Кстати, ты там оставил кого-то на берегу?

***

Просыпаться после трех бутылок домашнего клюквенного вина, даже если вы заедали их пряничками, очень неприятно. Особенно от криков чайки, которая неведомо зачем залетела в дом и стучит по стене прямо над вашей головой. Малыш Фаллен со стоном уселся на мешок и замахал руками на надоедливую птицу.  
– Уходи отсюда.  
Птица пересела подальше, но никуда не улетела.  
– Охра, прогони ее.  
И тут Фаллен начал вспоминать.  
– Ты ведь не придешь. Выбрал потонуть в болоте каком-то, ну и пожалуйста.  
Чайка подлетела к окну. Не успел Фаллен порадоваться, что она улетает, как она вернулась, неся в клюве ту самую бумагу со стихом про бывших хозяев дома. “А Мия чайкой летит над водой”, – прочитал Фаллен.  
– Так, возможно, это твой домик, но дает ли это тебе право меня будить?  
Фаллен схватил удочку и пошел на рыбалку. Чайка следила за каждым его действием.  
Малыш Фаллен насвистывал веселую песенку, ловил рыбу и делал вид, что его все устраивает. Конечно, это было не так, что становилось все очевиднее и очевиднее. Чайка всем видом показывала, что не верит ему ни на грош.  
Он махнул рукой:  
– Хорошо, хорошо, нам нужно его вернуть.  
Чайка, конечно, ничего не ответила, только пересела на плечо к Фаллену.  
– Я понял, ты меня поддерживаешь. – Он покачнулся, легкой чайка точно не была.  
– Ну придумаем что-то, значит, надо будет до ночи добраться до моря и подсмотреть за коронацией. Там мы его выкрадем и сбежим.  
– Он же захочет с нами бежать?  
И на это бесполезная птица ничего не ответила.  
– Риторический вопрос, я проиграл, а теперь давай перекусим.  
Малыш Фаллен отловил с десяток рыбешек, пожарил пару на электрической плитке, а остальных предложил Мие. Та подкинула и проглотила шестерку за раз.  
– С манерами у тебя так себе.

Фаллен собирался уже выходить, но, заметив на столе ту самую книгу, зачем-то открыл ее. По правде говоря, книга не соответствовала названию: большая ее часть состояла из руководств по выживанию в походе. Тут и как построить плот, и как поставить палатку, разжечь костер, питаться только консервами с тунцом и овсянкой на воде. Как перевязать рану и подлечить живот. Полезная книга. Еще сказки и легенды – Фаллен почему-то был уверен, что Охруша выбрал из них самую дурацкую. Обычаям охр была посвящена одна строчка, которую Фаллен уже столько раз слышал: “Путь охр одинок и печален” – и ни слова ни о каких чудовищах. Фаллен фыркнул, поискал взглядом что-то пишущее. Чайка-Мия, уже не такая глупая, как казалось вначале, принесла ему уголек. Малыш Фаллен поблагодарил ее и написал заглавными буквами внизу страницы: “НО НЕ У ВСЕХ”. Подумал и поставил пугающее многоточие в конце.  
– Мы покажем ему это, и тогда он точно вернется. – А теперь им было пора, солнце близилось к закату.

**Глава пятая, где…**

Хемуль-надзиратель не мог позволить, чтобы его воспитанники сбегали из приюта, не окончив обучение. Выследить их было несложно, не зря у хемулей такие большие носы. Правда, из-за череды нелепых совпадений в прошлый раз поймать нарушителей не удалось. И вот хемуль возвращался, намереваясь на этот раз уж точно совершить правосудие.

***

Охра вздохнул, окинул взглядом предстоящую работу – в принципе, с этим всем можно справиться, тем более когда у него в распоряжении целая вечность. Окажись он здесь сразу после хемулевского приюта, не встреть он по дороге Малыша и не привяжись к нему, Охра бы точно был доволен положением.  
Может быть, он просто струсил? Охра размеренно дышал, стараясь очистить мысли и не слишком расстраиваться. Да, расстраиваться, но не злиться.  
Складывать бумаги невероятно скучно: списки с платьями Королевы, списки с королевскими блюдами, перепись населения подводного царства, список родившихся мальков за этот месяц и еще за тридцать месяцев, инструкции по эксплуатации кареты. Подводный мир, полностью записанный и учтенный, на крошечном столе. Сделки Морской Королевы. Вот тут его подписанный свиток и свитки предшественников, сколько их было. Ценность некоторых бумаг стоило уточнить: Охра сомневался, что Королеве пригодится инструкция от поющего будильника сорокалетней давности. В горле что-то застряло, он попытался откашляться.

***

Дверь, которую Охра не замечал ранее, отворилась. Комнату заполнили волосы, потеснили и заставили Охру вжаться в стол. Потом заглянула и их обладательница.  
– Я вижу, ты уже работаешь – это похвально. Но перед коронацией ты должен успеть ещё помыться, переодеться. Камердинер, подготовьте его! Коронация состоится на берегу моря, заодно проводим твоего предшественника. – Она уже повернулась, чтобы уйти, но что-то вспомнила и остановилась. – А, и поцелуй меня.  
Охра убрал в сторону ее волосы, которые мешали ему видеть и дышать, но больше никаких действий не предпринял.  
– Можно это сделать после коронации? Я еще не готов.  
Королева понимающе кивнула:  
– Хорошо, пусть все будет постепенно.

Его помыли! И зачем только, если он находится под водой? Запретили ему надеть уютненький родной балахон, вместо этого переодели в черный бархатный костюм. Хорошо хоть розовые ботинки, предмет личной гордости, разрешили оставить. Водрузили на голову Охры парик, пристегнули воротник-раф к шее, а в завершение осыпали Охру со всех сторон серебряно-голубыми блестками.  
– Вдохните. – И не успел Охра моргнуть, как к нему подплыла рыба-игла, что до этого момента стояла в стороне, проколола ему ухо, тут же заживила ранку. Камердинер ловкими щупальцами продел сережку с голубым жемчугом.  
– Вот теперь вы точно готовы.

***

Малыш Фаллен с чайкой из кустов смотрели, как на побережье собирались подводные жители. Сегодня они были в еще более праздничных нарядах, пели самые торжественные песни. На коронацию пригласили и гостей не из подводного мира: лесные духи вышли на берег и присоединились к танцам. Музыка становилась все громче и веселей. Фаллену очень хотелось самому быть среди них, но он боялся слишком увлечься и не заметить Охрушу.  
Впрочем, не заметить его было невозможно. Когда прибыла карета с Королевой и Охрушей, все остановились и выстроились в полукруг.  
Фаллен, увидав Охрушу, чуть не выдал себя, хорошо хоть чайка зажала ему рот крылом. Одет Охруша был невероятно, особенно Малыша Фаллена развеселил огромный белый воротник, из-за которого все остальное тело казалось ещё более тощим и длинным.  
Королева приподняла голову и крикнула:  
– Сегодня мы отдаем почести и провожаем старого короля!  
Духи, рыбы засвистели, забулькали. Над берегом пронесся морской ветер, шерстка Фаллена встала дыбом.  
– Сегодня будет коронован новый Король!  
Шквал поднял песок и ракушки, закружил их. Рыбы захлопали хвостами, духи закричали.  
"Этим лишь бы попеть и повеселиться, – подумал Фаллен, отплевываясь от песка. – Знают толк в жизни".  
Королева взмахнула руками. Из моря поднялась спина кита, ее устлали красными покрывалами и приставили рыбу-лестницу. Королева подпрыгнула и приземлилась на кита. Волосы хвостом взметнулись за ней. Кто бы мог подумать, что она такая прыгучая?  
Охруша и дедушка воспользовались лестницей.

– А это твой дурак? – спросил Фаллен чайку.  
Та согласно крякнула.  
Королева сняла корону с дедушки и положила ее в шкатулку.  
Склонив голову, она произнесла:  
– Теперь ты свободен.  
И, повернувшись к Охруше:  
– Веселись и пой. Твой последний танец на берегу перед службой. Затем я водружу корону тебе на голову, и мы вернемся во дворец.

На спине гигантской черепахи играл оркестр карасей. В лапах Охры неведомо как оказалась лютня, а он сам – в центре хоровода.  
– Это будет самый долгий танец за сегодня, вам повезло, Ваше Величество, – шепнул ему кальмар-камердинер. – Даже ваша любимая тут, можете проститься.  
– Какая любимая?  
Но сердце его екнуло, когда в круг втащили Малыша Фаллена. Тот где-то извалялся: в шерстке его запутались листья, платье перепачкано в глине. Фаллен смотрел прямо ему в глаза.  
– Привет, я не пришел тебя спасать, совсем нет, дядь.  
– Еще скажи, что мне идет этот воротник.  
– Нет, вот этого не скажу. Хотя сережка неплоха. Смотри лучше туда.  
Оркестр карасей переместился на берег, и дирижер ещё энергичнее и злее махал палочкой. А гигантская черепаха отчаливала от берега. Дедушка с чайкой на плече махал с нее.  
– Судаки и окуньки! Прощаясь с вами, хочу напоследок сказать, как я люблю свою женушку и виноват перед нею!  
Чайка клюнула его в предплечье.  
– Впрочем, и мне следует помолчать какое-то время.  
И они скрылись во тьме.  
Малыш Фаллен сказал:  
– Придурки. Но и нам пора.  
Он схватил Охрушу за руку, и они стали выпутываться из круга танцующих.  
– Стой, Ваше Величество. – Королева возвышается над ними и придерживает Охрушу за воротник. – Ты не можешь просто так уйти, это было бы в высшей мере безответственно. Кроме того, ты подписал контракт.  
Королева достала свиток и показала подпись.  
– А как мне его расторгнуть? Это возможно?  
– Да, конечно, только ты должен оповестить меня об этом за шестьдесят лет. Отработать десять лет компенсации, выплатить нанесенный ущерб.  
– Нет, мы просто уйдем, и ты нас не остановишь. – Малыш Фаллен продолжал тянуть Охрушу, но тот стоял как вкопанный.  
– Шестьдесят лет и десять лет. Это много, я же так состарюсь.  
– Вот именно, идем.  
– Но у меня нет выбора. Верно?  
Королева кивнула, и в ее глазах Охруша увидел смерть, ждущую его. Холодную, одинокую и ужасно-ужасно скучную.  
– Сейчас состоится коронация.  
И только тут они заметили, что танец стих, и все звери, духи, рыбы смотрят на них. В трубы затрубили рыбы-трубачи, нимфы запели. Охра за руку с Королевой поднялись на кита.  
– Встань на одно колено, король.  
Золотая, украшенная жемчугом, сияющими топазами и сапфирами, корона заняла свое место.  
На берегу закричали троекратное "ура" в честь короля.  
– А теперь поцелуй меня, закрепим союз, – шепнула Королева.  
– Я не могу.  
– А через не могу, ты же привык так делать.  
– Корона с воротником отвратительно сочетаются!  
Он обернулся на крик и увидел, что хемуль-надзиратель тащит его Малыша Фаллена в наручниках прочь с пляжа. Фаллен шипит от злости и оглядывается назад, на Охру.  
Ломалось звено за звеном, рвался моток за мотком. Оно ворочалось, оно открывало глаза и рот.  
Королева это заметила первой.  
– Ты кто?  
– Я вам еще всем покажу, КТО.  
Голос у чудовища низкий, раскатистый, отдавался эхом в ушах гостей.  
Морды чудовища рассмотреть было нельзя, только светящиеся пираньи зубки до самой глотки.  
Оно выкинуло корону, разодрало воротник и поползло на Королеву.  
– Ну что ж, с тобой контракт, помнится, мы не подписывали, так что можно признать его недействительным.  
Королева рассмеялась и ласточкой нырнула в воду. 

И чудовище переползло со спины кита на берег, переключилось на разбегающуюся толпу. Наяды кричали, морские коньки прятали детей в сумки. Оно не слишком спешило их поймать, скорее напугать. Поймать и проглотить ему хотелось только одного гостя.  
Оно подплыло к хемулю, приподняло его за нос над землей, потрясло так, что Малыш Фаллен вывалился из лап хемуля и встретился с песком. Чудовище сморщилось, понюхав хемуля.  
– Стой, он совсем не вкусный. Забей и приди в себя, где мое внимание и забота? – Фаллен помахал скованными руками.  
– Я, честно говоря, не думал, что про чудовище все так буквально.  
Оно так же швырнуло хемуля в сторону. Кальмар-камердинер обвил хемуля за ногу, подмигнул Малышу Фаллену и скрылся. Чудовище прилегло на песок рядом с Фалленом и закрыло глаза.  
– Ты испортил чудесный костюм. Нам предстоит серьезный разговор, как проснешься. 

**Глава шестая, где три концовки**

Славка-завирушка ни капли не сомневался в правильности своего выбора: лучшее лето в его жизни. Он, Овсяночка и Малыш Фаллен основали творческое объединение. На один из концертов даже пожаловали родственники Фаллена.  
– Я, конечно, очень извиняюсь, но возвращаться к вам я не хочу – вы меня никогда не ценили как личность, – и зафырчал.  
Не то чтобы родственники выглядели сильно расстроенными, но Охра смеялся как ненормальный и посвящал каждую песню Мюмле и Мю.  
– Самая веселая песня для незабвенной Мю в красном платьице.  
– Разве прошлая песня не была самой веселой?  
Сколько они за то лето с Овсяночкой, Малышом и Охрой выкурили! А потом играли и сочиняли новые мелодии, или рисовали на стенах, или танцевали и купались в реке. Но лето и осень подходили к концу, и Славке надо было улетать. За пару дней до отлета он заметил, что Малыш Фаллен все чаще хмурится, и спросил его об этом.  
– Хочу проведать своих старых знакомых, дядь. Не знаю, как их найти.  
Малыш Фаллен сунул Славке схематичный рисунок друзей и взял обещание, что Славка передаст им приглашение.  
На прощание обнимались, пели и курили до рассвета. Овсяночка полетел провожать Славку-завирушку и подарил ему веточку рябиновых красных ягод.

***

Однажды Охра ушел ночью, он прошел по знакомой тропе к морю, где, как всегда, танцевали звери, сел на берег и склонился в поклоне.  
– Морская Королева, я хочу узнать, чем все закончилось.  
Вода забурлила, но вместо Королевы из моря выплыл Кальмар-камердинер. Он окинул Охру презрительным взглядом:  
– Ты устроил у нас переполох, перепугал всех, а теперь являешься из чистого любопытства. Впрочем, нас это не волнует. Что с тем чудовищем? Я же вижу, что оно сидит в тебе.  
– Сидит, но мы с ним договорились, оно не вырвется.  
– Хммм. – Кальмар прищурился и очень внимательно посмотрел на грудную клетку Охры. – Ну, что конкретно тебя интересует? У ее Величества новый король, и он очень счастлив. С утра до вечера раскладывает по полочкам документы.  
– Король?  
– Его величество Хемуль, ты имеешь в виду? Попал он к нам, конечно, случайно, но Королева быстро заметила в нем талант и любовь к бумагам. Предложила освободившуюся должность.  
– Чудесно, спасибо, это все, что я хотел знать.  
– Был рад помочь. – Камердинер, продолжая смотреть куда-то чуть ниже лица Охры, кивнул и пополз к морю.  
Охра провожал его взглядом и думал, что когда-нибудь он научится плавать и отправится с Малышом Фалленом путешествовать. Обратно он не шел, а бежал – поскорее хотелось лечь в мягкую кровать и заснуть.  
После утреннего кофе и грибного супа Охруша все-таки задал вопрос:  
– Ты же как-то сговорился с кальмаром-камердинером и специально ему передал хемуля?  
– О чем ты говоришь, дядь? Ты же всю ночь проспал рядом со мной на кровати и никуда не ходил. Откуда такие мысли?  
Они хитро переглянулись и приступили ко второму завтраку.

***

Он чмокнул Малыша Фаллена в нос.  
– Наконец-то! Ждал когда же ты договоришься со своим чудовищем.  
– Оно хорошее, разумеется, любит пожирать все подряд. Мы условились, что это будут только пироги и оладушки.  
– И враги!  
– Да, и врагов тоже, думаю, если не будет выбора. Только не таких вонючих.  
– Ты слишком зануда, дядь, на твоем месте я бы уже давно всех съел.  
Охра неопределенно покрутил серёжку в ухе, как бы говоря: "Что ты от меня хочешь?"  
В дверь постучали, и Фаллен побежал открывать. Охруша спустился в подвал, чтобы посидеть одному и подумать. Он полежит в тишине, может, долго, может, нет, погрустит о случившемся и не случившемся, сложит все свои мысли в специальную коробочку и поднимется с вином встречать Мию и Таави.


End file.
